


FLOOF

by jamesmadibabe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Dogs, F/F, Family, First Dates, Fluff, Lesbians, maria's inner monologue is the most relatable, meet cute, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesmadibabe/pseuds/jamesmadibabe
Summary: Maria's bad at conversations in general, but she definitely has no idea what the etiquette for meeting a crying stranger in the park is.or, elizabeth schuyler is a gay mess and cries when she sees a pretty girl walking a pretty dog





	FLOOF

**Author's Note:**

> every fandom needs more quality lesbian content. you're welcome.

Maria Lewis doesn't like going in parks by herself.

Well, she doesn't like going anywhere by herself, really. And that hasn't really been a problem - her best friend Aaron Burr has a car and is more than happy to escort her places. But he has an important job and a daughter, and even though he says he doesn't mind she knows he has less time.

Plus, Aaron isn't going to be around for her always. She has to do some things in her own.

So it's a cool autumn day (Ha just kidding bitch global warming got as all fucked it's hot as balls.) and she's walking through the park near her apartment, her hyperactive dog yipping at everyone, therefore, forcing her to make awkward, quick conversation with a bunch of annoyed people.

Maria's never really been the dog type, but she's been lonely and thought it was a good idea to get a pet instead of seeking validation from random strangers. So far, taking care of Taka (short for Takayama, protagonist of one of the most iconic lesbian animes ever) has been a hassle, but having something big and strong in her house makes her feel more safe. Taka makes her feel so secure that she doesn't re-check the locks seven times. (Most of the days. Recovery is a process.)

Taka's digging furiously in the ground and Maria is trying to gently pull her away when she spots her.

It's a chubby woman in her early to mid thirties walking next to an over-energetic, curly-haired, freckly toddler. Her smile is possibly the most beautiful thing Maria's ever seen in her entire goddamn life. It's big, glowing, genuine, making her eyes crinkle, bringing out the beginning of crow's feet but shit it's so cute. She looks at the toddler as if he's her entire would, but her eyes still dart around, not missing any sight.

It's as if she finds everything fascinating.

Oh, god, Maria's going to fucking faint if this woman looks in her general direction. She feels gross, because this is a woman more than ten years older than her with a child, but she still finds her eyes locked on her. God, she must look _desperate_. Is she a predator? _Fuck_ , she hates it when people stare at her, why can't she look away?

 _You're a creep you're a creep you're a creep CREEP CREEP CREEP CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEP you're as bad as HIM I can't believe_ -

She almost chokes when she realizes the woman is now looking dead at her, catching in her worst moment, face red, eyes watering, and body shaking. Maria quickly tries to shut her thoughts off (It doesn't work, it never works, but pushing them away temporarily helps.) and rights herself, offering the older woman a smile that probably looks as scared as she feels.

Maria's heart catches in her throat when she sees a tear running down her cheek, and without thinking she's running over to the woman, Taka trailing excitedly behind her. The toddler shows no fear, but just in case, Maria tightens her leash and makes sure she doesn't get too close. God, this woman is even more amazing the closer she gets. "Are you okay?"

The woman gasps, and the tears start running down her face, faster, and she puts her hands over her mouth, hunching over. Maria looks over to the toddler for clarification, but he doesn't seem to notice what's going on, and babbles excitedly at her.

"My name is Maria," she says in the most calming tone possible, trying to mimic the way Aaron calms her down, "Would you like to sit? Is it okay if I touch you?" The woman lets out a choked sob, nodding. When Maria's hand makes contact with the ridiculously smooth skin of her arm, sparks fly up her body and she can't think for a minute. She guides the woman over to a bench, and the toddler seems to know to follow. 

They sit there for a few seconds, the woman catching her breath and Maria admiring her round cheeks and the moles on her neck out of the corner of her eye. Taka is curiously looking at the woman, but knows better than to touch strangers.  "Is - ? Uh - ?" Maria's bad at conversations in general, but she definitely has no idea what the etiquette for meeting crying a stranger in the park is.

In the blink of an eye, the woman's shot out of her seat and plopped down on the floor, wrapping her arms around Maria's massive dog. Taka's more than happy for the attention and licks her face. Maria is fucking baffled, but the picture of licking the salty tears off her face is clouding her thoughts - _GOD YOU'RE A FUCKING PERV STOP THINKING LIKE THAT -_

"Is she a shiiiiiiiibe?" The woman coos in the highest, most musical voice, and, god, Maria wouldn't be upset if she spent the rest of her life yelling the lyrics of It's Everyday Bro in her ears. _WAIT, NO WHAT THE FUCK -_

It takes Maria a moment to process the question, and she blinks before answering, "Uh, no. She's an Akita. Her name's Takayama."

"Like from Sakura Trick!" The woman squeaks.

Maria has never seen a grown ass woman with a child look so goddamn excited to see a dog and she honestly thinks she's about to cry. "Y-yeah," she chokes out. "Is everything alright?"

The woman's eyes widen, and she sticks out a hand, which Maria warily shakes. "I'm Eliza. I must have frightened you a bit," she laughs, "But you have the absolute cutest dog and the cutest smile and I just had to say hello but my emotions got the best of me. I love animals."

"It's o-"

 _Wait_. Is she flirting with her? Maria's head is spinning, and the woman bites her lip - fuck that doesn't help with the head spinning. Is Maria going to puke? Cry? Piss her goddamn pants? She has no idea but feels like something is about to come out of every single hole in her body or she's going to die. "Uh. I'm alright. You like Sakura Trick?"

"Sakura Trick is one of the most iconic wlw animes ever." Eliza declares, eyes sparkling. She even pronounces it as _wuh-luh-wuh_? Kill her now. "After Revolutionary Girl Utena, probably."

"I've never actually seen Utena," Maria admits sheepishly. She'd discovered Sakura Trick on accident when she got into a youtube clickhole and has been stuck on it ever since.

Eliza gasps as if she's been shot, grabbing her roaming toddler and smooching him on the head. "YOU HAVE TO! Is it cool if I give you my number and we can talk about it."

Maria's heart almost rips out of her chest as they exchange numbers, and she's convinced this is all a dream. "Uh, there's an ice cream cart on the other side of the park. Could, uh, we - ?"

"Sure," Eliza grins, hefting the toddler on her hip and leading the way, humming some shitty pop song.

God, this girl is going to be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> UHHH I'M GAY AND ALSO A TERRIBLE WRITER OOPS
> 
> hmu, comrade. my tumblr is devilstit


End file.
